


Halloween With the Travers

by Darkandstormyyy



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: I hope this is as cute as i wanted it to, M/M, and the rise tag is dying, halloween is great tho, im really proud of it, it would be better if we had rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkandstormyyy/pseuds/Darkandstormyyy
Summary: The Saunders never really celebrated Halloween. While Patricia never really minded Simon and Emma wanting to dress up, Robert absolutely hated it. It was going to change this year with Jeremy being in his life.Or Jeremy makes sure Emma and Simon has a great Halloween.





	Halloween With the Travers

The Saunders never really celebrated Halloween. While Patricia never really minded Simon and Emma wanting to dress up, Robert absolutely hated it. It was going to change this year with Jeremy being in his life.

"Do you know what you're dressing up as this year?" Jeremy asks as he sits beside Simon in Mr. Kranepools class. Simon shook his head no and Jeremy's eyes opened wide. It's a week away you have to have something planned!"

"We don't really celebrate Halloween at my house, Jere," Simon says, turning towards a frowning Travers. They stay silent for the majority of class as Kranepool explains the assignment. Once he lets them, partner up and works, Jeremy excitedly speaks up as he's been keeping it in for forever.

"We should do something this year, together!" Simon looks at Jeremy like he absolutely lost his mind, and for Simon he did. He never really remembered a time that he dressed up, other than the occasional dress up for church and on stage. Other than that he never really wore anything else other than cardigans, and he's not really complaining.

"We don't have to do that, really," Simon says, opening his notebook, not really focusing on the words in front of him. Instead, he was focusing on the blue-eyed boy sitting beside him, a sad expression on his face. "Don't you have 2 younger siblings you have to take care of?"

"My mom and the twins are all going to my grandmas to celebrate and I'm staying home this year," Jeremy replies as he turns happily in his chair.

Jeremy has told Simon about his home life in their many late night conversations. Jeremy is the oldest of 2 kids, with him having younger brothers that are twins. Both his mother and his brothers are deaf so Jeremy knows sign language pretty well. All of Jeremy's family loved Simon, especially Jeremy's mom, who appreciates Simon learning sign to talk to her, even though he's mediocre at best.

"Fine. I'll do something with you," Simon saw the happiness spark into Jeremy as he said that. "Only if Emma can be a part of it."

"Of course! You know Emma loves me, how could I say no. " Jeremy says, smiling. That was true, Emma loved Jeremy uncontrollably. When his father was working late, Jeremy would come over to the Sanders house to have dinner with them. Simon. Jeremy and Emma would all sit in the kitchen and do their homework together. Emma was happy she had someone like Jeremy there to help her with math cause Simon Saunders was not that good at it.

"You two can come over after school on Halloween. We can watch some movies eat some candy," Jeremy says, putting his notebook back into his backpack. "It'll be amazing."

"If you say so," Says Simon as the bell rings loudly. They both head out the door and Jeremy walks Simon to his class.

"Now how cheezy do you want the costumes to be? Peanut Butter and Jelly? Mario and Luigi? A very familiar Hanschen and Ernst?" As they reach Simons classroom he turns to the boy in front of him, chuckling at his ideas. "Fine. Why about Batman and Superman?"

"Only if I get to be Superman," Simon says and Jeremy breaks out into a big smile.

"Whatever you say. Clark Kent"

 

A very eventful Halloween day comes upon Simon and Jeremy very quickly. While Jeremy was planning the activities Simon got the costumes. Jeremy's heart was pounding with excitement as he heard a knock on his front door and opened it to a Superman and Wonder Women.

"My favorite crimefighter is here!!" Jeremy says as he embraces Emma in a tight hug. Jeremy excitedly takes them to the living room that is decked out in Halloween decorations, as is every room in the house. It's a Travers tradition.

"Now first on our fun list of activities: Trick-Or-Treating! Now technically Wonder Women will be getting the candy here. Is the Amazon Princess okay with sharing?" Jeremy says as he grabs a little plastic bag with a cute little ghost on it.

"No," Emma giggles. Jeremy and Simon look at each other and make a little puppy dog face that makes Emma giggle even more "Fine! A few. But I get the Reese!"

"But those are the best part!" Simon whines.

A few houses in and Simon has to say he is having a lot of fun. Jeremy knows how to keep him and Emma laughing the whole time. Simon doesn't know how it started but they all locked hands and start to sing "we're off to see the Wizard" and he has to say he hasn't seen Emma smile like this in a long time.

After about an hour and a half of walking around Jeremy's neighborhood they all head back to his house. They spread the candy on the living room floor and while Jeremy goes to his bedroom to grad the movie Simon starts to separate them into categories. And like they promised Emma gets all the Recees.

"Movie time! Now when we were talking talk week you guys brought up this movie and lucky for you guys I have it!" Jeremy excitedly takes The Nightmare Before Christmas on DVD from behind him. Simon and Emma break out into happiness. Simon and Emma caught it on one Halloween a few years ago while their parents were off and have loved it ever since. Jeremy puts the movie in and they all start to snuggle underneath the blankets. 

Of ]coruse, they were all singing along. Jeremy even got them to get up and dance along to What's This. Even if that ended in Simon halfway on the couch laughing. By the end of the movie, Emma was quietly asleep on Simons' shoulder as Simon was also asleep. As the movie was ending Jeremy heard the front door being unlocked and his mom and brothers heading through the front door. 

"Hello you guys, how was Grandmas?" Jeremy signs walking over to them. They sign for a bit before Jeremy decides to wake the both of them up. 

"Sweetheart it's getting late. Better get you and Emma home before your dad asks anything." Simon nods his head in agreement in half grogginess. He softly wakes Emma up and they gather everything up.

"I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for this Jeremy. Emma really loved it" Jeremy smiles and pecks Simon on the cheek. He gives Emma one last big hug before they walk out onto his porch. Jeremy mother comes out to quickly sign goodbye to the two before they left.

"Remember what I showed you, Emma?" She nods and they both slowly sign 'Goodbye'' the Travers before the both walk away and into Simon car.

"You got yourself a good boy there, Jeremy." His mother signs smiling.

"I know," He signs, nodding."Happy Halloween!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I hope you guys enjoy it!!!


End file.
